


My Seat

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zsasz being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor being an asshole.





	My Seat

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing I wrote ages ago on another site. slowly moving things from there to here.

   “This is my seat,” a voice close to your ear.

    You waved him away like you would a pesky fly, “I’ve been here most of the night, it isn’t your seat.” taking a sip from your drink. You turned your head slightly, he was still there.

    “It is my seat,” he wasn’t going to leave.

    “There are other seats, there’s one right here next to this one.”  

     He just smiled at you, “They aren’t my seat.”

    You took another sip of your drink, “If it was your seat then this would be your drink, but it isn’t” You turned back towards the bar, placing your drink back down. An arm reached passed you and grabbed your glass, he swallowed it down in one gulp.

    As you sat there in shock, he leaned in close to you, “My seat, my drink.”  

    You hopped off the barstool, “Take the damn seat then, creep.” You moved to the other end of the bar and ordered another drink. You couldn’t believe that bald-headed jerk. The bartender placed a new drink in front of you, you picked it up to take a sip.

    That voice in your ear, “You are in my seat, again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, leave a kudos. If you love it, scream in the comments. Hate it? Well, I hope you find something you do like.


End file.
